


A Starry Night

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Blood+
Genre: Beach Sex, Comfort Sex, F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Saya awakens from a nightmare, Haji offers her the comfort she so desperately needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from FFN-one of my first lemons.

It was a very quiet night. Dark and silent. The equally dark and silent Haji was standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the beach. He was watching over his Queen, Saya, who was seated on the sand, staring out at the dark, star reflected sea.

She had awakened fifteen years early, much to everyone's surprise, and though the war was over and their lives peaceful, it didn't mean she wouldn't have nightmares. That was why they were at the beach in the middle of the night in the first place. Saya had had a terrible nightmare and being at Omoro hadn't really been helping much. Haji had, of course, remembered that being at the beach always seemed to calm her down, so he had taken her there.

Though Queen and Chevalier were now lovers, Haji had been quite surprised when Saya had requested to be alone. He had reacted instinctively, telling her he would leave her be if she so wished it, before even realizing what it was that he had said.

He watched her now as she sat there, arms wrapped around her knees which she'd drawn up to her chest. He couldn't see her face, but could sense what she was feeling. She was no longer frightened, which pleased him, but on the downside, he could tell that she was sad. This _didn't_ please him.

Haji couldn't stand it any more. He jumped the steps, landing noiselessly on the sand, and approached the teenage girl, who obviously wasn't a teenage girl. She did not notice him. He knelt down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Saya jumped, surprised at his touch. "Haji!" She placed a hand over her heart. "Don't do that!"

"I apologize, Saya," replied Haji in a murmur. He allowed Saya to turn around in his grasp so that she was facing him. When she had, he cupped her cheek, leaned down, and kissed her gently, just barely brushing her lips with his own. Because of her mood, it was difficult to tell what her reaction may be, and he did not wish to anger her. Not that he had ever made her angry by kissing her...

Saya however, responded rather eagerly, wrapping her arms around her Chevalier and pulling him into another kiss. He allowed her to take the lead, and opened his mouth to her, letting her explore his mouth with her tongue, battling with her when she silently demanded it.

She pushed him down onto his back by the shoulders suddenly, and threw a leg over him, straddling him. She pressed her lips to his again, the kiss hot this time, and he responded to her the way he knew she wished. It was only in their sex life when she gave up all control, surrendering it all to him, but there were times when she wanted, _needed_ that control too. He knew that this was one of those nights.

Pulling away from the kiss, Saya undid his jacket, pushing it away, and he wiggled a little to get his arms out without unseating her. It was now under him. Smiling slightly, Saya leaned into him again, lips now against his jaw as she began to work on the buttons of the man's shirt.

She undid them, one by one, slowly, and Haji couldn't help but shudder slightly as her lips followed the path of the newly bared skin. He got out of the shirt too, freeing his arms. Saya ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the feel of the tight muscles below. She remembered the first time she'd seen Haji's bare chest when he'd been a man, rather than a boy. It had been that one time in Russia, when she'd been too embarrassed to even look at him. Now however, was a completely different story.

Haji kept his eyes on her face, taking in the sight that almost looked as if she wished to devour him. Not that he minded. He watched as she lowered her head, lips now replacing her hands. She kissed and licked and nipped her way up his chest, pausing at one of the nipples where she knew he was a little more sensitive, which in turn, caused him to gasp.

She continued her way up, nipping at his collar bone, kisses becoming hot as she reached his throat. She scrapped her teeth over his adam's apple, causing Haji to groan. Saya grinned and finally kissed her chevalier properly. He brought his human hand to grip her short hair, refusing to allow her to pull away. Their tongues battled as her soft body pressed into his hard one rather exquisitely. The only thing he _didn't_ like about this entire situation, was that his queen was still clothed. Saya seemed to agree with him.

Once Haji had let go of her hair, Saya straightened up and reached for the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it up slowly, revealing skin bit by bit. The man's eyes followed the path of her shirt, not looking away from that pale skin. Haji was quite thrilled when he realized that as she'd been sleeping earlier, Saya wasn't wearing a bra. She pulled the shirt off over her head and let it fall somewhere behind her. She didn't really care, as Haji's eyes were locked onto her chest.

"Touch me," she whispered in a plea.

Haji complied. He quickly un-bandaged his Chiropteran claw, then raised both hands, ran them up her navel and finally, cupped her lovely round breasts. He loved the weight of them in his hands. He ran his thumbs over the nipples, watching them harden and Saya shudder. Haji knew that Saya adored the vast difference in his touch. His soft human hand, and his rough Chiropteran one.

Saya moaned, pushing her chest into her Chevalier's hands, clearly wanting more. He raised himself slightly, brought his arms around her to support her, and took one of the nipples in his mouth. She moaned again, and brought her hands to tangle in his long black hair, pushing his head into her chest. He sucked and nipped and licked, already driving her insane.

She finally pushed him back down and began to work on taking his pants off. Pretty soon, the man was naked. He could feel the sand on the backs of his legs, but his back was saved by his jacket, which was still beneath him. Saya got to her feet, got rid of the rest of her own clothes, then straddled him once more, his rather large erection right in front of her.

Saya took him in one of her small hands and Haji groaned. She raised herself slightly, positioned him at her moist entrance, and began to sink back down, her eyes locked on her Chevalier's. Haji, on the other hand, couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight of his large length disappearing inside his queen. But she was moving so slowly that he knew that _she_ knew she was torturing him, teasing him.

Finally, however, he was fully sheathed within her, and they both moaned at the feel. He was so big, he filled and stretched her magnificently. And she was so tight, so hot, she squeezed him perfectly. It was as if the two of them had been made for one another.

Bracing her hands on Haji's chest, Saya began to move, slowly rising up, up until only the head was still inside her, then she sank back down, fast. They both moaned again. She did this again and again, and she could tell Haji was ready to flip her around and pound into her. Getting bored of teasing, and wanting nothing but pleasure, Saya quickened her rhythm, rising and falling quickly. Haji's hands came up to grip those bouncing breasts of hers, not that he wasn't enjoying the sight of them moving like that.

Not stopping the movement of her hips, Saya leaned down, pressing her bare chest against Haji's. The man's hands came around her, and he indulged his Queen in another heated kiss. Saya pulled away, panting, and straightened up, rhythm quickening once more. She was close, he knew she was.

The two lovers were remarkably quiet during their love making, which was probably a good thing, considering the fact they'd forgotten that they were currently having sex on the beach, outside, in the middle of the night. They were very lucky that Kai was in a very deep sleep tonight, as he had taken a habit of checking up on his sister every night. If he did that now, he'd see that she wasn't in her room. That was when he'd go looking for Haji who would likely know where she was, only to see that he won't be there either. A panic would be created, then everyone would come looking for them and they would find the two on the beach in very... indecent positions.

Haji's hands came to rest on Saya's waist as she continued to bounce up and down, speeding up her pace even further. Ah, she was so close! Their gazes locked, both silently daring the other to close their eyes first. Saya ended up being the first. She felt the heat spread throughout her body, the tingling, the pleasure becoming unbearable. Her eyes squeezed shut and her moans become more vocal.

"A-ah! Ha-Haji!"

It was this that was Haji's undoing. He felt his own pleasure building, her walls clenching around him, her short nails digging into his chest, and he felt ready to burst. But it was the sound of her crying out his name in pure ecstasy that finally ended him.

"Saya...!" He groaned out her name, his own eyes falling shut, his grip on her waist tightening.

Their climaxes were long, slow, and Saya finally collapsed, falling on to his chest. She was panting, and he could feel her hot breath in his neck. Their chests were pressed together and he brought his arms around her as he too, attempted to catch his breath. He felt her trembling a little, the after shocks of her climax still hitting her.

Saya was finally able to raise herself a little and she pressed a kiss on Haji's jaw, then his lips. Spent as he was, it actually took the man a moment to respond to the kiss. They broke apart and Saya settled herself with her head resting on his chest, her hand on his heart which was beating in sync with hers, just as it always was.

"Saya, we should return. It will be morning in a couple of hours. ...Saya?" Haji craned his neck to glance down, and he saw that she was fast asleep. A small smile crossed his face, his lips tipping up at the corners.

He reached over and grabbed his shirt. Carefully, he shook it, ridding it of sand, then he draped it over Saya, tucking it under her. He didn't want her to catch a cold, but was unwilling to get up. Instead, he pressed his lips to her forehead and the top of her head, then relaxed, bringing his arms around her, holding her to him.

Unable to sleep, he blinked up at the sky, enjoying the sight of the starry canvas above him. There was still some time until sunrise. Kai wouldn't have to wake the twins for another few hours. Haji closed his eyes. They had time. They would always have time...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
